Fire Burns
by 2twinArmageddons2
Summary: When Karkat gets targeted to be culled he can only consider his friend Sollux to be there for him but what if Sollux wants to be more than friends? Rated M for later Smut! GuyXGuy Don't Like Don't Read that is all
1. Chapter 1

**OK Guys so I'm remaking the Chapters! This is Chapter 1 of the remake! I got a lot of people saying to keep it and someone asked me to change it, so I decided why not? And here we are now :D so yea I'll just tell you if its a new chapter or not, unless you get like notifications or something, that would be great if it did. Oh well enjoy the remade story guys! Oh and also just so you know "()" what its like this it means their thinking to themselves I don't know how else to do it so yeeeaaa...**

**~TT**

The Sun had just begun to rise when Karkat woke to a strange room he got up and started looking around scared to leave the room, at that moment a thought came to him.

"( OH FUCK...AM I GOING TO BE CULLED?! NO I CAN'T BE NO ONE KNOWS BUT...SOLLUX DOES NO HE WOULDN'T HE JUST WOULDN'T)"

Karkat shakes his head and tried hard to stay calm. He heard footsteps coming to where he was, Karkat then ran himself back in the bed and flew the covers on and wondered,

"( WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO... )"

When the door opened he took a quick peek and saw it was Sollux his best friend, he got up and looked at the other troll.

"HEY WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

Sollux just looked at him he seemed to be thinking it over to himself, being the asshole he is responded.

"KK we are iin a magiical world that the humans call narniia~"

Sollux made hand gestures to go with it. Then smirked and threw some clothes at a towel at Karkat.

"were at my hiive diip2hiit, now go and get cleaned you look liike 2hiit"

Karkat just sat there in silence but he got up anyway grumbling to himself walking towards Solluxs hygiene block. after about an hour or two He walked out wearing one of Solluxes shirts and the smallest shorts Sollux had, which were still pretty big but whatever. When he went back into the room he was it he remembered it was Solluxes room. Just as he though Sollux was typing away on his husk-top.

"HEY SOLLUX GOT A BELT OR SOMTHING THESE PANT ARE HUGE AS FUCK"

Of course Sollux didn't hear him because he had his headphones in a trick he learned when he didn't want to be bothered. It was working perfectly that is until something hard hit him the the back of his head, pulling out his headphones he glared at Karkat.

"Holy fuck KK that hurt!"

"GOOD, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO DUMBASS NOW DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING BELT OR NOT!"

"II don't know go look around for it or something ju2t don't break m 2hiity ok..."

**That is all heheh but I will add more and yes I know its different I have a different Imagination now~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter two of the redone Fire Burns I will be updating this story ever Monday and Thursday, or at least try to...then my other story will be every Tuesday and Friday, so enjoy your new chapter :D**

**~TT**

You walk around looking in any place that could have a belt hiding in it. Every where you looked there was nothing just computer parts and old food containers, geez Sollux was a Slob.

"I'LL JUST GRAB SOME CLOTHES FROM MY HIVE SO THANKS FOR THESE CAPTOR I'LL GIVE THEM BACK TO YOU LATER"

At that moment Sollux ran to the door before you could take two steps and he already had the door locked and closed.

"You can't go KK!"

"WHY THE FUCK NOT I NEED TO GET SOME CLOTHES CAPTOR SO LET ME LEAVE!"

"NO II CAN'T II PROMIICED NOT TWO!"

Sollux Shuts his mouth quickly and looks away not saying a word. You take this chance to tackle him to the ground and unlock the door as well getting up quickly and running out. He heard Sollux yell his name but ignored it and kept on running reaching his hive in only a few minutes, at least what used to be his hive. What was there before was gone, nothing left but a black circle where his hive used to be.

"OH...OH MY GOG, WHAT HAPPEND!"

Sollux came running after him only a few seconds behind. He saw Karkat and walked slowly to him putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him somewhat.

"KK...ii'm 2orry ii diidn't tell you, I wanted two waiit 2o...you wouldn't freak out a2 much but...ii gue22 not."

Karkat slapped his hand away glaring at the other troll, tears in his eyes and shaking he looked down and fell to his knees silently crying for the loss of his hive and his lusus since he knew he was probably dead as well.

"...WHY...WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME CAPTOR...OF ALL THE FUCKING TROLLS ON THIS DAMN PLANET WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!"

Sollux just looked at him, leaned down and picked up the crying troll carrying him back to his hive, ignoring his protest and screams he walked back into the hive and dropped Karkat on the couch, Sollux walked out of the room and grabbed a box of tissues.

"here u2e thii2, you 2houldn't have left kk, ii wa2 goiing two tell you...and quiit cryiing your lucky ii wa2 there or you would have been culled when they 2aw you cryiing...fuck iim makiing thii2 wor2e iim 2orry"

**End of Chapter 2 because i can end it when i wanna /Dances around/ I like this version better~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So my schedule is working .u. but its hard to keep up with doing two stories two days in a row XD oh well its working so far so it doesn't matter to me**

They both sat there for a while wondering what they should do, Karkat got up and walked to another room. Sollux watched him and sighed when he left the room.

"(what diid ii get my2elf intwo now...)"

Karkat lied back into the bed, He didn't know why Sollux had one but it didn't matter, he didn't want to use Solluxs recuperacoon and he wanted to forget what just happened. Before he feel asleep he heard Sollux walk into the room but ignored it only trying to focus on sleeping.

**((ok heres the dream part .u.))**

"_you smell smoke, its surrounding you everywhere...whats going on its dark it hurts to open my eyes. There are screams all around you...theres also something else...its getting closer.._

_honk_

_HONK_

_honk_

_HONK_

_honk_

_HONK_

_honk_

_HONK_

…_...Gamzee? Is he coming to help me wait whats that sound...its metal...ugh theres something on me, I cant tell where the noise is coming from...crabdad? CRABDAD!..._

_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..._

…_...no...why..._

_(there is blackness everywhere all you smell is smoke and the sound of metal clanking against objects Suddenly you are able to open your eyes seeing only a blurry crown of trolls)_

_Sollux...Eridan...what are you guys saying...who else is there...Feferi...Kanaya...Terezi...Nepeta...Equius ...Tavros...Aradia...hey wheres Gamzee? And...and Vriska...fuck she wouldn't care...Gamzee...I can hear your honking..._

_honk _

_HONK_

_honk _

_HONK _

_honk_

_HONK_

_honk_

_Kanaya...where are you going?...hey Sollux and Eridan are speaking...I'm to far away to hear it all_

"_so its decided...in and... nofin...about...until...wwe cant...him wwhy...ok evveryone?"_

…_...what are they talking about?..._

_HONK :O)_

You wake up with a gasp, your eyes burn and it hurts to breath, Sollux is next to you gripping your shoulders, he was crying.

"oh my gog KK you 2cared me two death! Are you ok! You were 2haking and coughing and then you 2topped and ii thought you diied!"

"...YEA...IM FINE..."

"are you 2ure?! you look awful"

"I SAID IM FINE!"

"...ok...then...2orry Ii a2ked..."

They both looked at each other for a while before Sollux turned away and went back to his husktop typing away on a new virus Karkat thought. He sighed and lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling he quickly thought of what happened in the dream the smoke and the screaming, it felt so really was it really just a dream or was it something else? He glanced over at Sollux, Karkat wanted to asking him if he knew anything but...Eridan might have more answers...at least in the dream he knew a lot. You get up quickly and sneak out of the room making sure Sollux doesn't notice you. Once the door is closed to Solluxs hive you run to the beach and look out for eridan.

"FUCK I SHOULD HAVE PESTERED HIM!"

"pestered wwho kar?"

You jump and turn around behind you is the hipster troll you were looking for.

"HOLY FUCK ERIDAN DON'T DO THAT!...AND I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU. I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING"

Eridan looks at Karkat with a bit of panic in his eyes then looks back in the direction of Solluxs hive, Karkat tries to stay calm and not try to beat the other troll to get answers, or to start crying because of what the truth might be.

"If I may ask, wwheres sol?"

"HE'S AT HOME WHY, IS THERE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH ME BEING HERE WITHOUT HIM BEING MY LUSUS, WHAT AM I, A FUCKING GRUB TO YOU"

"n...no kar not at all it wwas just a question calm dowwn cod...wwhat did you want anywway?"

This was it, you were going to get answers from him no matter how bad it is. You take a deep breath and swallow the lump in your throat.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HIVE ERIDAN, AND YOUR GOING TO TELL ME OR ELSE"

"uh...i havve no...um idea wwhat your talking about kar, wwhats wwrong wwith your hivve?..."

"YOU KNOW VERY FUCKING WELL AND YOUR GOING TO TELL ME!"

Eridan looked at you, took a deep breath and was about to say something, He visibly flinched and shivered. You looked at him wondering what he was doing. Eridan quickly looked behind you and you followed his gaze, about a meter or two behind you, Sollux was walking towards you guys and he looked pissed, not even his mood swing pissed (which were pretty bad) The pissed off look he had now was about 100000% worse, his psiconics sparking around him, and his gaze was a cold glare piercing through you looking straight at Eridan.

"OH...UM H...HEY SOLLUX..."

"...h...hey...sol..."

"Eriidan"

"...w...wwhat?..."

"Come here. NOW."

"ww...wwhy should I listen to you...your just...a...a stupid lowwblood"

Eridan a stupid mistake because he was suddenly floating and thrown next to Sollux where he was dragged by his cape and collar. Sollux stopped and looked over at Karkat he pointed his finger in the direction to his hive and said as calmly as he could in his state,

"KK. Go Back two the hive. Now."

"...F...FINE..."

Sollux watched him go until he was sure he was far enough so he couldn't hear what was going to happen, Sollux looked at the other troll who was looking at the ground rubbing his arm standing rigidly, Sollux was about to say something when Eridan quickly told him that he didn't say anything and was trying hard to stall but before he could finish he got a huge slap to the face.

"2hut up."

"wwhat...?"

"II 2AIID TWO 2HUT THE FUCK UP ED!"

Eridan looked down again then looked up at Sollux grabbing his puffing cheek he stayed silent waiting for Sollux to start speaking.

"do you not know what you could have done iif you told hiim what happened! KK would become 2o fucked up iif he new the truth that we wouldn't even be able to get near him without him tryiing two cull us! the be2t thiing we can do ii2 keep our mouth2 2hut and not fuckiing tell him, do you fuckiing hear me Eriidan! Iif thii2 ever happen2 agaiin ii wiill fuckiing kiill you!"

Eridan didn't say anything just nodded and walked slowly back to the sea, only looking back once to see Sollux walk off. He sighed and made his way home, realizing how much he just fucked up.

**I am done with this chapter /wrote all weekend/ thats why its longer but I think its worth it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**XD I have no idea what I was doing with the last chapter, oh well :D Solluxs plan is going into action that means this story is almost over D: which sucks but oh well I can make more**

**~TT**

== Sollux Go with Eridan to his hive.

You and Eridan make you way to his hive, and by that you mean he is swimming like a dolphin while you look like troll jegus and walk on the water following. Pft heh troll jegus wow I cant believe you just said that, anyways lets just skip the next half hour of nothing and get to his hive already.

== Now at Eridans Hive/Castle thing...

Welp, now were at Eridans hive lets check that computer with that wicked virus of yours. Entering that hive is like going in a fucking kingdom that place is huge! You go through a tall hallway and enter his domain, AKA room which is thirty times bigger that your whole hive complex! Looking around you find his husktop with ease and its smaller than you thought...oh well lets see, moving the mouse the buckets are still there and like you thought whenever you move the mouse more buckets follow.

== look over at Eridan

Looking over at Eridan is the best part hes blushing like a mad fool and is trying not two squeal, all of a sudden BAM you look down and see something, the fucking troll is getting off on this, well then...

== Eridan Go sit down in your chair and hide your boner you sick fuck!

OK OK, cod...and shut up this is super fuckin embarrassing... You sit in the chair using your cape as a "blanket" and looks at Sol glaring. You tell him two hurry up and fix it but hes just smiling and humming moving the mouse more so buckets are covering more buckets which makes it worse because now your imagining filling a bucket and OMG GO TO SOLLUX GO TO SOLLUX! &R54V&*EURBH!4TRO^(UERE!

== Be Sollux...NOW!

Now your Sollux and completely scared for life... there goes your childhood. Anyway lets do this Sollux! You move to the keyboard which is right over eridan and get to work leaning over his shoulders a bit, you go as slow as possible but fast enough to make it seem like your trying. Hes whimpering now wow...that must be some boner, You grin and nibble on his ear-fin feeling him shudder and whine a bit. Wow that was kinda hot...you keep working on the husktop and in no time the buckets are gone but you are not done yet, because about a few seconds ago you decided to move lower and your now attacking his neck leaving bite marks and hickeys here and there. Hes quietly moaning now and this is getting really hot. You turn the chair around and sit in his lap the cap that was supposed to hid his boner is now holding his arms down completely useless to him, pulling his head back with help from his hair leaves his neck and collarbone open but thats not enough, you rip some of his shirt and he begins telling you how much that shit costs you roll your eyes and bite and suck on his neck more, tearing more of his clothing. Hes whimpering now, you grin to yourself thinking that the virus was the best idea ever done and now your kissing him, which I wouldn't call kissing because you both are trying two rip each others faces off...yep kismesistude 100% bitches! Few minutes later and your both on the floor his scarf keeping his hands tied, his shirt completely in shreds and his pants...their gone and never gonna be found, you on the other hand is only missing your shirt and your pants are undone. He's blushing and you can tell hes close to even begging, usually you would wait but this time you want the sea troll, and you want him badly! Shimmying out of your pants was easy but getting Eridan to quit trying to kick you was a bit harder, He really wants you to have a hard time, good because you hes being held down with psiconics, You move your hand down to his bulge which is fully out and trying to wrap around your hand, its cold you were surprised when you first fucked but sea trolls are different and cold blooded, oh well you move it away so your twin bulges, yes twin thats means two kids slide into his nook, hes used to you by now but it still feels amazing every time. Your warmth in his cool nook almost makes you spill genetic material already, almost! Fuck going slow at first Eridan nows by now you don't give a fuck, hes already moaning, most being muffled by the scarf. You pound into him and hes moaning more and more each time, like always he spills first and thats when you remember the bucket, Oh well theres always next time. Just a few more thrusts and you spill in him, as you slide out you soon see your material follow, you both struggle to control your breathing and when you do you go and get cleaned up and leave him there like always, Today was a good day and your glad it happened.

== lets check on Eridan

…...hes asleep oh well he seems good and Sollux is happy as hell so lets just end this Story now

**Thats all, I'm so done here DX oh my gog I'm blushing like crazy from the sex, gog its so embarrassing, I cant believe I actually typed that...oh well .u. now I'm off to make that solkar fluff~ **

**~TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I am back people wow it has been a while...i get lazy -u- sorry about that, ill try to update more often now alright? I'm just gonna make this a long as chapter for you guys then...**

**~TT**

Walking over to KK you find that hes really really cute like this, geez calm down captor your getting ahead of yourself! Damn it why did feeling always have to be a hassle, but you guess it would be worth it to see that everyday, I mean come on just look at him, his eyes are all droopy and drowsy he looks so calm and tiny. Yep cutest thing ever everyone else go home. Your sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him to tell you whatever it is he wanted, he gets up and crawls to you curling in your lap, turns out hes sleep walking or well sleep crawling...and talking, or whatever the fuck its called. Hes speaking again great, you kinda want to wake him up but it seems like its something important.

"S...SOLLUX...SOL..."

"yea kk? What ii2 iit?"

"I...I...I LIKE...YOU...SOLLUX..."

"...what!?"

looks like you said it a bit to loud because next thing you know Karkats awake and flipping his shit wondering why he was in your lap, and why your blushing. He wont shut up so you do the first thing you could think of, you kissed him. At first he fought it but he slowly began to accept it whimpering a bit. When you both finally break the kiss your both blushing dark hes the first to break the silence.

"SO...UM WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"

"...ii ju2t wanted two 2hut you up a biit that2 all..."

Next thing you knew he was kissing you again and pushing you down to the bed, there was a beeping noise coming from your husktop but Karkat wouldn't let you go, the beeping soon stopped and Karkat was busy straddling your lap teasing you both a bit, hes already blushing a dark vibrant red and your a bit lighter yellow, not as bad as KKs. There was a banging at your door, along with a few screams making you both jump.

"...KK, go hiide 2omewhere now!"

"SOLLUX WHATS GOING ON? IM SCARED!"

"ju2t go hiide 2omewhere ii dont care where!, ju2t make 2ure you wont be found!"

"O..OK!"

You watch him run off to the hallway and wait a few seconds before getting up and going to the door, the banging only got louder as you waited and you were sure whoever it was they were going to break the door down if you didn't answer right away. When you open the door your greeted with a huge club coming right at you, ducking right on time and backing away your met with Gamzee he didn't look like he wanted to share his cooking today, his eyes looked like it was rimmed with red, he had a crazed look in his eyes as he tried to hit you with his club again, you caught it with your psiconics before he could hit you.

"hey sol bro. WHERES MY MOTHER FUCKING BEST FRIEND? Honk. HONK."

"i..ii dont know Gamzee!"

"lier. YOU MOTHERFUCKING LIEING!"

before you could react you felt something pierce your abdomen, looking down slowly you see a katakana sliding back out from behind you. When its pulled all the way out you fall to the ground and a familiar voice echo into your ears.

"lets go fiiiiiiiid karkra8 now shaaaaaaaall we gaaaaaaaamzee ::::)"

"Honk. HONK. Honk. HONK!"

when you wake up all you see is red, red is splattered on the walls, floor, everything some is even on you. And then all you really do see is red. You let your rage get the best of you and after breaking more things in you hive you finally calm down and start crying running to your husktop you find that FF and ED had tried to contact you.

**cuttlefishCuller ****[CC]**** began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

**CC: SOLLUX!**

**CC: SOLLUX T) (IS IS V-ERY IMPORTANT!  
CC: SOLLUX!  
CC: GAMZ-E-E IS ATTACKING -ERIDAN!  
CC: I ) (AV-E TO ) (ELP ) (IM  
CC: W) (ISH ME LUCK!**

**CC: YOUR NEXT BROTHER!**

**CC: honk. HONK. :O)**

**cuttlefishCuller [CC****] ****ceased trolling ****twinArmageddons [TA****]**

**caligulasAquarium ****[****CA] began trolling ****twinArmageddons [TA****]**

**CA: sol?  
CA: sol talk to me cod dammit!  
CA: sol I can see your on-line, I also can see you got fef to wwatch over me like some fuckin grub  
CA: sol?  
CA: fin dont talk to me, stupid landwweller**

**CA: HONK. Honk. BROTHER! **

**caligulasAquarium ****[****CA] ****ceased trolling ****twinArmageddons [TA****]**

your left in tears, everything is falling apart, Karkats gone, ff and ed are most likely dead. You just want to die as well but you cant, you might be able to see that their alive still, theres only one thing left for you to do, before you go looking for him, one thing and you can maybe still save them all or come back with their bodies.

**twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

**TA: theiir gone**

**TA: KK, FF, and ED all got eliimiinated by them**

**TA: pa22 thii2 on**

**TA: iim goiing two 2ee iif ii can 2tiill 2ave them**

**TA: wii2h me luck and ii dont talk two you iin a few hour2, hell maybe even day2**

**TA: then they got me two**

**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

you get off your husktop and just then remember the wound in you abdomen when a sharp pain hits you leaving you on the ground, laughing to yourself you realize the adrenaline finally finished and you get up slowly going to your medicine kit fixing yourself up and walking slowly and painfully out of your hive seeing trolls of your color and lower on the floor blood covering everywhere and on the walls in blood even Karkats blood is written 'HONK!' but in one spot, one wall right in front of your door in bright red blood, Karkats blood is written 'HELP' this just leaves you crying all over again, but instead of just standing there crying like a grub you keep walking away from everything reaching the stairs and slipping on the trail of karkats blood, you fall with one think in mind 'ii faiiled you kk, iim 2orry' you black out right after that

**And I'm crying ;n; in sorry guys...not really but still I already know how I'm going to end this...so yea its going to end in maybe four five chapters? maybe less maybe more, depending on how much I write in each chapter, this one would have been like two or three new chapters so yea...sorry :I**

**~TA**


End file.
